The invention relates to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors including propulsion units which are steerable in a horizontal plane and tiltable in a vertical plane.
The invention also relates to arrangements for power tilting of propulsion units between a lower normal running position in which the propeller is submerged in water, and a tilted or raised position in which the propeller is located for above-the-water-accessability.
Various arrangements for power tilting of marine propulsion units are set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: Carpenter--3,722,455 Mar. 27, 1973; Shimanckas--3,847,108 Nov. 12, 1974; Borst--3,863,592 Feb. 4, 1975; Borst--3,885,517 May 27, 1975; Hall--3,983,835 Oct. 5, 1976; Hall--4,064,824 Dec. 27, 1977; Hall--4,096,820 June 27, 1978; Pichl--4,177,747 Dec. 11, 1979.